vimfandomcom-20200223-history
Vim Homepage Wishlist
Hi, I'm Marc Weber and I'd like to spend some time improving the Vim Homepage. Feature list: a) add a wiki page to each plugin. :Reuse existing login system to prevent spamming. People who care will login. Everyone must be able to add notes to every plugin. :Maybe we can also add an optional public "send an email to the author" form. Then each plugin maintainer can choose whether he wants to receive feedback. b) Remove negative ratings: :A plugin can change heavily during its life time. If it was bad at the beginning (maybe because there was a small bug) it can't get rid of the bad votings. Being a plugin author its very unfulfilling reading about a rating such as -2/2 and you don't know what people dislike. There is no way to make the plugin better :(a) above gives a chance to users telling authors or other users why they disliked a plugin. The "live changing" votings are useful though. This way you can find plugins most users find very useful such as snipMate c) support changing the password (if you forget about it) d) delete plugins or mark them obsolete. Eg if you merge two plugins you can get rid of one page. :Probably only authors should be able to do so (?). ::If the code was moved somewhere else why keep it? e) I'd like to see Vim making more progress. Thanks to Bram for having added completion features. However there is more which could be done. What's the problem? Vim is complex. Many configuration options, many guis. So it's hard to test. You need some time getting started. Most people just want to get done their job. So it's hard to get started in Vim development. So what about adding a page to the homepage where everyone can add a feature request and say he'd pay $ x for it. Someone else might join and say he'd pay $ y for it. Then a third person steps up and says: Hey. I'd take the money and implement it (maybe a fraction can be given to Uganda?). Than a Vim developer can have an (probably small ?) income and many people can benefit. Such a feature wish list could look like: feature | description | sum of $ which people are willing | | to spend on developing a feature ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- async communication| find a way to talk to external apps. | $100 (3 people) | This will make implementing debuggers | | and the like feasable | ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- on the fly | make scripting languages provide | type checking | the error list | ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- on :e! don't loose | | history | | f) Add a global plguin management tip page which is referenced by each plugin page telling that some plugin managers do exist. (Maybe it's only me who thinks that this can provide much value..) Some discussion takes place here: http://thread.gmane.org/gmane.editors.vim.devel/25328. If you have some suggestions add them to this page. g) Restful API for retrieving plugin information h) How about a "Suggest Removal" link for each script. I'm seeing Spam creep in from time-to-time. i) Perhaps a comment section for each script page. Use wikia and activate a link on the plugin page if a comment exists for it. : www.vim.org has this feature now. At the op right there is a link called "Vim wiki". Its small and its easy to be missed but it does exist j) Add a "Related To" link for each plugin page. Sometimes, plugins are based off of other plugins or work as a companion to another. Sometimes a plugin is a prerequisite to another. :These references to related scripts or prerequisites could be referenced on that script specific wiki page. Also have a look at the vim-addon-manager which has an info file. You can even specify prerequisite there so that they are pulled and installed automatically. k) Add more sharing options to the site so we can spread the word about VIM's coolness. (http://www.addthis.com/) might be something to look at :) l) If we are running automated tests of VIM, how's 'bout putting the status of the builds on the site? Not sure if we are even, maybe we should be? m) More syndication is essential having to keep coming back to vim.org is killing me. If I could add an RSS/Atom feed for recent vim tips to Google Reader, then I could use the vim GoogleReader plugin to read 'em in vim, how cool would that be?! Don't just limit it to tips though, also segment the feeds so there are feeds for themes, plugins, tips, etc. :We have an RSS feed. It's for "recent changes" not for new tips, but perhaps this meets your needs? ::Thanks for bringing the RSS feed to my attention, I eventually found the link after searching for a bit http://vim.wikia.com/wiki/Special:ActivityFeed. Maybe someone could make the RSS links more noticeable/put them on homepage/etc? :::I agree that a better RSS/Atom feed is needed (for the wikia site). I have come to this site several times hoping to find one, but only finding the "recent changes" feed. It would be nice to have a feed of new tips instead of receiving all changes. Maybe an easy one would be the featured tip for the month. There are already several years worth of these, which would make a great RSS feed. A more prominent location on the homepage would also be nice. n) Make the site more visually appealing by removing unnecessary text from the home page. :Are you talking about the www.vim.org site, or the vim.wikia.com site? Do you have any specific suggestions we can work with? Both sites are the way they are, because someone found it useful. --Fritzophrenic 20:10, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Comments - We should read also Vim.org relaunch. ---- I would love an online forum instead of the mailing lists.